Diary Entries
by Miranda Grace
Summary: COMPLETE! Yeah, this thing just sorta came into my head one day…Basically it’ll contain different diary entries from four different Hogwarts characters. Then it’ll be their views for a bit. Contains Slash, sorta. Please RR (or leave a Flame)
1. Diary Entry 1

**Diary Entries**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, that's all you really need to know.

**Summary:** Yeah, this thing just sorta came into my head one day…It'll have chapters, but they won't be that long. Basically it'll contain different diary entries from different Hogwarts characters (the main ones). Then it'll be their views for a bit. Contains Slash, sorta.

**A/N:** _Read and Review please (or Flame me!)_

**~Diary Entry One~**

December 22nd, 1996

Dear Diary,

His blonde hair, that's one of the things I love about him. It looks so smooth, but I know for a fact that if I were to run my hands through it, it would be all hard because of all that gel he uses. I try to make him see that I feel something for him, but he just doesn't get it. He's dense like all the other ones.

First there was Harry – my first Hogwarts crush I guess you could say. At first I thought he would be spoiled and act better than everyone else, but when I saw him at the barrier looking lost, confused, and un-loved, I knew I'd have to be someone to love him. What a young age to think that. I didn't try to show him I cared for him as more as a friend until a couple of years later. By then though, he had started to like Cho Chang. I was so mad! When his name got pulled out of the Goblet though, all those feelings just disappeared – not completely though, those things just don't disappear over night.

Next came Hermione, she looked so glorious at the Yule Ball, beside that horrid looking Victor Krum. You could say she looked like a beautiful swam. I tried to tell I liked her afterwards, but I didn't get the chance. But I did have fun, even though I don't remember what happened to my partner…I dropped tiny clues everywhere, but she never picked up on it, she was to love-blind by Harry as he was having problems with Cho. We have gotten closer though then when we first became friends.

I actually did get together with someone when and after I fancied Hermione, nobody knew though. But if anybody did know, they never mentioned anything to us. She was my first real love, I'll tell you that though Diary. It lasted for awhile, and then we just fell apart. I was in shambles, nobody really noticed though.

Now this brings me to the on, the only…hold that thought Diary, Hermione's here. She wants to ask me something.

Back. That was fun; we just had a snow-fight with the Gryffindors that are here still for Christmas Break. I love winter. Now what was I writing about? Oh yes!

I was writing about Draco Malfoy. He's gorgeous. I want to run my hands through his hair; I actually want to run my hands over his whole body. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. He'll never love me like I love him. Why would he Diary? I'm a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin – those two don't mix. And who would ever love me? I hate my hideous red hair- I wish us Weasleys didn't have red hair. Why red? Why not blonde like the Malfoys? Draco…I love you! Too bad he can't hear or read this. Hmm…I wonder if he's staying for Christmas, I haven't noticed. If he is, I could tell him then. Yes, that's good.

I wonder how he'd react. Forget that! What if he fancies me too and we go out? How'd our families re-act? Or our friends? A Weasley and a Malfoy? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A red head and a blonde (don't know why that matters Diary)? It would be total chaos! Our families would be at war! And would they accept Draco if on the off-chance that he does fancy me back? This is starting to hurt my head.

What if he laughs in my face? I'd be so mortified. Not that he'd care, we're supposed to be enemies! It's always been like that. I've thrown insults at him, he's thrown insults at me. He's thrown insults at my friends, I think I've thrown insults at his. Maybe not, I should put that in my "To Do" list afterwards.

Mmm…pretty soon it's going to be dinner – in about two hours or so. Anyways Diary, I'm going to put you away now.

          From,

                   Cool Gryffindor

To Do:

(1) Thank Harry for you (I can't believe I haven't you used you since he gave you to me on my birthday)

(2) Think of ways to tell Draco I love him.

(3) Finish Transfiguration homework (ugh)

(4) Think of insults to say to Crabbe and Goyle

(5) Finish Potion essay 

(6) Use insults on Crabbe and Goyle

  

**A/N: **_That's the first one. Please Review, or give me a Flame._

_Oh yeah, who do you think this person is? They will each have their own special name thing._


	2. Diary Entry 2

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Second one…LoL. Yeah, oki…_

~**Diary Entry Two~**

December 22nd, 1996

Dear Booksie,

I've always wanted to call someone that. To act stupid after being smart all day (being smart can really drain a person). Maybe you'll be my vent so I can be stupid. Perfect!

Like today, he looked at me, and I like looked at him, and I though I totally saw something in his eyes! It was totally awesome! I like always melt inside when he smiles that gorgeous grin of his! It's like so sexy! I can't believe he isn't like seeing someone right now.

Geez, never mind, that's annoying. I was starting to sound like Lavender. Ahh! That's not good. But it felt sorta good, yet, like I said, annoying. How does Lavender do it all the time? It's a mystery to me.

Seriously though, I do love that grin of his, I always have. Hell, I've always fancied him. Sad, eh? I don't like he always puts himself in danger though, it's depressing to me. It's like he wants an easy way out. Luckily he killed Voldemort last year though, now we don't have to worry about Voldemort! Yay! Party people!

We did actually have a great bash afterwards. Someone brought Fire Whisky though; I drank some and spilt my guts to him. Not good, I doubt he remembers though. If he does, then he doesn't make a point in talking to me about it. Doubt he returns the feelings though. Hmm…oh well. It's not like it's our last year and I've never had a boyfriend or a date (sarcasm).

Wait, I did date Victor Krum for a bit in my fourth year. I think I made Ron mad though, not quite that good. Didn't affect Harry at all though, dammit! I wanted it to, but that boy was too hung up on Cho Chang.

Stupid Cho, she's evil! I can't believe I gave him advice when he was having problems with Cho. That was so stupid of me! Oh well, they didn't last. She soon went out with Ginny's old boyfriend. Harry didn't care though, Yay! He was too upset about Sirius' death, my poor baby!

I tried my best to comfort him then, but nothing romantic happened. Would I have wanted something to have though? He was upset about Sirius and I would have taken advantage of him. It would be like those stories in magazines about girls who lost their virginity when they were vulnerable. I wouldn't have gone that far with Harry though, but still, it wouldn't have been good.

Why won't he love me? I love him so much it hurts. I want to break down and cry my soul out til I'm numb. Stupid Harry for making me feel this way. It's not that nice of him, don't ya think Booksie? He's a great friend though. Having him as a friend is better than nothing. Especially since we're close.

Maybe I should tell him again that I love him, I do have the rest of Christmas Break to tell him. Why not, I'll do it! Speaking of Christmas, I love the snow that comes with it. Hmm…I feel like having a snowball fight. I'm going to ask any loose Gryffindors if they want to have one as well. Mmm…what if I just happento fall on Harry in the snow and our lips just happento be really close to each others? Like touching even? We'll see what happens!

            From,

                        Gryffindor Smartie

Quick Notes:

Ask Gryffindors to have a snowball fight

Fall on Harry and "accidentally" kiss him during that same snowball fight

If he doesn't love me back, seduce him

**A/N:** _Two chapters in one day! Awesome for me! Really short, once again! Please Review (Flame)_


	3. Diary Entry 3

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Jackie **_(chapter 2),_** Eilidh**_ (chapter 1 and 2)__and_** Hermione-Personality** _(chapter 1)__for reviewing. I don't really want to say who's right. Here's the next chapter._

**Diary Entries Three**

December 22nd. 1996

Dear Dara,

I think the name is appropriate for a diary, don't ya think? I can't believe I just found you! I got you for my birthday I while back from Harry, how sweet.

That boy's always been sweet, from the moment I met him at King's Cross. Nervous and twitchy maybe, but sweet none-the-less. Hehe. I've got the giggles thinking about him. I don't know why though, he's not even the one I fancy anymore! No, that crush died a while ago, now I fancy…dare I write his name? – Draco Malfoy!

But since I just got you (not really, but whatever) let me fill you in on my past crushes. I'll just start from my first Hogwarts crush. First, there was Harry Potter (of course!) I thought I'd love him forever, guess not, lol.

After Harry was Colin Creevey. Actually, I liked him sometime during the time when I liked Harry. What girl hasn't liked two guys at once? Hehe. It's only happened to me that one time though. Shh…don't tell though. Who could you tell though? You can't talk, can you? Nah, Harry wouldn't give me a talking book. Anyways, I only fancied Colin because he was obsessed with Harry like me. Aren't I nice?

Well after little Colin (and Harry), came Michael Corner, my first boyfriend. I was ecstatic. I was all giggly. It was great! Then when I became Seeker for Gryffindor and we won the House Cup, he got sulky – little prat. So he went to comfort Cho – the little bitch that kept me from Harry. I don't think cared much about her dating Michael though, she was everyone's past. Yippy!

That's when Dean Thomas came into the picture – my picture at least. Things with him weren't pretty at all. He kept saying he wanted to break up with me. I didn't want that, not at all. So being the lovesick fifteen year-old that I was, I shagged Dean so I wouldn't lose him. How naïve I was though, he dumped the next week. Ron gave him a good beating though – actually it was more Harry than Ron. Ron was never a great fighter, lol.

I didn't want to love anyone for a while after that, but Luna helped me through it. Good ol' Luna. She's a great friend. And no, I have never had those thoughts or feelings for my friend! Boys all the way! I hope I never love another woman; my parents would be so mortified!

Now onto my newest crush – Draco Malfoy – I don't know what cause me to fancy him, it just happened. I don't know why either, we've always been enemies. His family and my family at least. It's sorta an on-going battle. It'll never end. I wish it would though. I wish Draco could love me, I really do. Then maybe the family feuds would stop because we'd love each other. Yeah right, that's insane. Just like me loving a Malfoy. It would never work, ever. Or happen for that matter.

Oh great! It's Hermione. She's a good friend and all, but did she have to come now? While I'm writing? Hold on Dara; let me hear what she wants to say.

She wants to have a snowball fight and since I'm pretty bored, I think I'll go play. She's getting more people to play, I think she wants all the Gryffindors that are here for Christmas Break to play. I should get my cloak on though, she said they'd be outside.

From,

Not-Virgin…ia (thought I was going to put Virgin, didn't ya?)

Virginia Thoughts:

Whip Ron's ass in the snowball fight.

Push Harry in the snow and lie on him (naughty!)

Get Hermione mad in doing so

**A/N: **_That's another diary entry, that one is easy to figure out then the first one. This one is also a bit longer than the other two I think…I dunno. Whatever. Just leave a Review or a Flame. Thanks! And I know that this character's name is not the one that is hinted at in this chapter, but for the sake of the story, I'm using it instead of her real name. Thanks._


	4. Diary Entry 4

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Another chapter. I like to write two in one day :D_

**~Diary Entry Four~**

December 22nd, 1996

Dear Slyth,

I think if I called you Diary, it would be too girly. Besides, this is a journal, not a diary. I just like a place to write down my feelings. I wonder if he's used the journal I sent him for his last birthday. He wouldn't know it was from me though, I put it from Harry, but to make it, I dunno, fair, I sent one to Hermione and Ginny also saying it was from Harry, then I sent one to Harry saying it was from Hermione. I love his red hair, and all those freckles that scatter his face. I can't believe Harry never noticed he was in love with him! He was obviously too blinded by Cho Chang. Ginny also fancied Harry at that time, who hasn't though? I mean now that it's his last year at Hogwarts, he really has changed. I've even fancied him before…last year anyways.

But I don't want to write about Harry, Slyth, I want to write about him, the boy I fancy now. Then he seemed to like Hermione at the Yule Ball, I saw the hurt and horror in his eyes at her being Krum's date. It really broke him to pieces. I'm guessing that he might be bisexual. First Harry, then Hermione. Of course Hermione didn't last that long because he soon found someone. I don't think anyone noticed they were dating, I don't see why though. They were really hot and heavy at one point; they couldn't keep their hands of each other.

Yeah, he and Padma Patil were together. I don't know why she got together with him after that incident at the Yule Ball. She must've loved him deeply; I found them at it in one of the empty classes once. Or maybe she was just really needed a good shag. I know I've need that a few times, that's why I have Pansy, the slut of Slytherin. Padma soon dumped him though.

Me though, I like to tease the ones I fancy. Harry, Hermione, him, Ernie, Neville, Vincent, Goyle, and Pansy are just a few names. Of course, I am bisexual, like my lover might be. We're not really lovers though, he thinks I hate him. I wish I could tell him I love him with all my heart. Hmm…it's Christmas Break, we're both here, and maybe I can find time to tell him. How would he re-act though? Would he laugh in my face, or tell me he loves me too? What about my parents (though my dad wouldn't know, he's in Azkaban)? His parents? This could really blow up in my face. Must think of a good plan.

I know! I've noticed that Ginny has suddenly had her eyes set on me. I could ask her to be my girlfriend – to get closer to him! Perfect. As long as she doesn't figure it out though. If she found out, I'd be dead meat, either by her or by her brother or by her friends. Eep! She mustn't find out! Maybe I should come up with a back-up plan if she laughs at me. Nah, I'll see how it goes first, then if she laughs, I'll come back up here and scheme.

Scheming is fun. I just noticed that. Wait, never mind. I knew that before, that's why I always have those crazy schemes going on…hehe. I'm really in love. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm in love. And it feels great! This is true love, I can tell. Every other person I've fancied has just been a crush, but this, this is the real deal. Too bad I don't know if he feels the same way, a shame really. Hold on a minute Slyth, it's Pansy, she wants to "talk".

Back. Not a lot of talking went on though, she more or less wanted to make-out. Then she begged me to have a snowball fight with the rest of the Slytherins. Don't why though, we've done that before. I saw the Gryffindors when we were outside, he was of course with them, laughing and having fun. I wish I was with him.

Now listen to me, I'm ranting like a little lovesick schoolgirl. Oh well, only I'm ever going to read you…I hope.

            From,

                        Slytherin Hottie

Note to Self:

Buy more gel at next Hogsmeade trip

Figure out a way to tell him I love him

Ask Ginny out

Get better insulting names for Harry

**A/N: **_Who is it this time?__ Should be easy. Please leave a review._


	5. Diary Entry 5

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_AHH! So confusing with all the people trying to figure out which person is which! Actually only two people, but whatever. Thanks for the reviews (_**Jackie**_ and _**Eilidh**_). And _**Amanda (death834**_ is her username, but she didn't put that) too._

**~Diary Entry Five~**

December 22nd, 1996

Dear Lanruoj,

I just found out two things from Harry:  First being that you're a journal (backwards – Lanruoj – resulting in your new name) and second of all, he didn't give you to me! AHH! Who did then? Oh well, I mustn't think about it.

Hmm…I decided to tell Draco through a note that I love him, then I'll tell him to meet me at the Astronomy Tower to see who I am because I'll sign as "Anonymous" or "Cool Gryffindor" like I do on here. Uh-oh, it's Hermione, I told her and Harry I wouldn't write in you because I don't know who you came from, but what she doesn't know, doesn't kill her. Sorry this was a very short entry! I only wrote in you about two hours ago – nothing's happened since then.

          From,

                   Cool Gryffindor

To Do:

1) Write Draco his note

2) Slip Draco his note

3) Meet Draco at the Astronomy Tower

**A/N: **_Sorry it's very short, but hey, who cares? Please Review/Flame._


	6. Diary Entry 6

**Diary Entries**

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (it's good that you're confusedled, LoL) for reviewing. Here's the next entry. Please Read and Review._

**~Diary Entry 6~**

December 22nd, 1996

Dear LanruojBooksieDaraSlyth,

What the hell is this thing? I received you from Hermione as a birthday gift (but according to "Slytherin Hottie", he or she gave it to me), but what the hell is up with you? Why does it seem like I have the diary entries to four different people? Who all have fancied me or still fancy me? And what's with the bisexual stuff going on? Who the hell are these people? If any of you get this information, who are you? I want to know! And why do you all have special names? I want/need to know! And what's with some of ya loving Malfoy? Especially two Gryffindors?

I think I know that "Not Virgin…ia" is Ginny; she fits that person's love-life perfectly. I have a hunch that "Gryffindor Smartie" might be Hermione, but if it is, why won't she tell me? And why didn't either she or Ginny push me and land on me in the snowball fight? That would have been fun. I can't figure out who "Cool Gryffindor" or "Slytherin Hottie" are though. I don't know if they are boys or girls or what. It's been hurting my brain. 

Maybe I should ask Hermione about this, she "apparently" gave it to me. But then again, Ron and Ginny did think I gave them their diaries/journals…

Ron…oh my God! He's "Cool Gryffindor"! Hermione and Ginny both have those diaries, so does Ron! And he's not a Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor. So that means that…Eww! He's liked me! Gross! And now he loves Malfoy! Disturbing! That's plain nasty! And whoever "Slytherin Hottie" is, they're going to ask Ginny to get closer to whom? Ron! Her brother! Whoever that person is, they love Ron, and they like to call me names.

Only Malfoy does that though…Aw man, he's "Slytherin Hottie"! And he loves Ron! And he used to love me, and Hermione! What the hell is wrong with these twisted people? They're all creepy! Wow…I can't believe I figured that all out by myself within fifteen minutes! See that Hermione? I'm smart! But none of them can figure out that I know all this, they'd think I'd read their diaries, which is true, but that's because it's in my journal! If I had known they all kept diaries, I wouldn't dare read them. Well I did know, but I didn't know whose entries were in my journal. Hmm…maybe I should tell you about my crushes like everyone else have.

First there was Cho Chang (like everyone has so nicely said), then Parvati Patil (Nobody knew that, now did ya? And Ron and Padma, creepy, like Ron himself). After her was my ex-girlfriend Susan Bones. That didn't last as long as I would have wanted, but oh well, what can ya do? Now I love Hermione. Big surprise since she loves me so much! Betcha she didn't think I could ever lover her, did she? But to tell you the truth LanruojBooksieDaraSlyth (like that – your name is everyone's put together, I lover her hair, and her cinnamon eyes. They're gorgeous. Not to mention her gorgeous figure either. That's not why I lover her though. I lover how she's one of my best friends, she has a good head on her shoulders, she's always been by me even when Ron hasn't been. She the one for me!

Hmm…I'll check back here tomorrow to see if anyone has said anything. I might be wrong about whose those people are, it's just who I think they are. I'm hungry…

            From,

                        Gryffindor Heartthrob (I wanted a special name too)

Things worth Doing:

Ask Hermione Out

Make sure not to let anything slip about me knowing anything about anyone

Wrap gifts. Ahh!!!

Potions essay. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**A/N: **_Please Review or leave a Flame, it only takes a couple of seconds. Thanks._


	7. POV 1

**Diary Entries**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story, I think…and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co.

**A/N: **_This (and the next) chapter(s) will be in the four different people's POV (I'm going to put the POV things as the "special names" they use). Thanks to _**Eilidh **_(chapters 5 and 6), _**Draco-FutureBF**_, and_** Jackie**_ for reviewing. _

**~Cool Gryffindor's POV~**

There, I'm done my note to Draco. I hope he shows up for at the Astronomy Tower. Oh, there's Harry, better hide the note.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" he asks. "I need to talk to her."

            "Umm … no. Maybe she's in the Great Hall? I was just heading down there now," I reply.

            "OK, I'll go down too."

So we leave the common room, side by side. I wonder why he wants to talk to Hermione. I'm right here! He can talk to me about _anything._ We're best friends! But I guess I can't be mad at him, I have my own secrets that I keep from everyone. Boy, that Ravenclaw is hot! I wouldn't mind getting together with her. Oh look, we're at the Great Hall already. I didn't even know where I was going!

"Hey Ron, look, Malfoy's talking to Ginny," Harry tells me as we get closer to where Hermione and my sister are sitting.

            "Malfoy! Why the hell are you bothering my sister?" I ask, shoving Draco away from Ginny. Oops, that note just _happened_ to slip into Draco's pocket.

            "Leave him alone Ron. He's my boyfriend," Ginny exclaims, holding me back.

What? Did I hear that right? Do my ears deceive me? I can't believe it! I feel faint! Catch me Harry or Draco! "What?"

            "Your sister and I are an item," Draco sneers. I love that sneer.

            "So I want you all to be nice to Draco. If we break up, you call go back to hating him," Ginny says.

            "I'll give it a try Ginny," Harry says, extending his hand to Draco. "Let's try to put the past behind us, eh Mal-Draco? Friends, or at least try to be?"

            "Sure Pot-Harry," Draco says, shaking Harry's hand. "Weas-Ron?" I look at Draco's extended hand. I would like us to be friends, but I don't want him dating my little sister. Uncertain, I look at Ginny, she smiles a bit. I'll do it for her so I shake Draco's hand. I see him smile a bit. Odd.

**~Gryffindor Smartie's POV~ (at the common room)**

What to do, what to do…can't tell Harry I love him now, don't know where he is. Man, I'm hungry, so hungry. Oh look, there's Ron, he looks busy writing away, I better not disturb him. Maybe I'll go to the Great Hall for dinner. Yeah, that's what I'll do. So I leave the common room and start down the stairs.

"Hermione! Wait up!" yells Ginny from behind me.

I wait as Ginny catches up with me. "Hey Ginny, are you heading to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, I'm bloody hungry."

            "Me too. I wrote in my diary, or journal, or whatever it's called from Harry, but it wasn't from Harry, and I'm just hungry all of a sudden."

            "Same with me, freaky!"

We stop talking as we enter the Great Hall. What the hell is Malfoy is doing at the Gryffindor table? He shouldn't be there. I should voice my thoughts. "What the hell are you doing at the Gryffindor table Malfoy?"

"I wanted to talk to Ginny," he responds. "I've been noticing how you've been looking at me lately."

I sit down and listen to what Ginny says. 

"So you know that I fancy you?" 

"Yes, and I have to say, I feel the same way."

Ginny and I both gasp. Ginny likes Malfoy? Malfoy likes Ginny? Holy shit!

            "So I was thinking, wanna be my girlfriend?"

            "Yes!" cries Ginny, kissing Draco.

I almost choked on the bun I started eating. What was going on here? Malfoy looks at me and sticks out a hand.

            "Can we let the past stay the past? How about we start again? Not as enemies?"

            "I won't forget all those names you called me," I say, ignoring his hand for now. 

            "I'm truly sorry, Hermione, it was mostly because of my father. Now he's in Azkaban, so I can be me finally."

I study his hand. "I'll do it for Ginny." I shake his hand. He smirks and turns back to Ginny. She's really happy, I can tell.

Oh no, it's Ron and Harry. This won't be good.

**~Not Virgin…ia's POV~ (staircase)**

"Hermione! Wait up!" I yell as I spot Hermione. I catch up to her.

 "Hey Ginny, are you heading to the Great Hall?" she asks.        

"Yeah, I'm bloody hungry."

            "Me too. I wrote in my diary, or journal, or whatever it's called from Harry, but it wasn't from Harry, and I'm just hungry all of a sudden."

            "Same with me, freaky!"

We stop talking as we enter the Great Hall. What the hell is Malfoy is doing at the Gryffindor table? He shouldn't be there. Hermione voices my thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to Ginny," he responds. Me, why me? "I've been noticing how you've been looking at me lately."

Shit and double shit! "So you know that I fancy you?" 

"Yes, and I have to say, I feel the same way."

I gasp and I hear Hermione gasp too. No way! Draco fancies me! Yes, yes, yes!

            "So I was thinking, wanna be my girlfriend?"

            "Yes!" I cry. Yes a million times! I kiss him.

I watch Draco stick his hand out to Hermione and talk about starting over. Hermione accepts because of me! Yay! Draco turns back to me. I'm so happy right now! Nothing could bring me down right now!

            "Malfoy! Why the hell are you bothering my sister?" oh no! It's Ron. There goes my happy mood.

**~Slytherin Hottie's POV~ (the Great Hall)**

Hmm…where the hell are those Gryffindors? Not the midgets, but the older, beautiful ones? Ginny needs to get here soon. I don't want to look like a freak because I'm the only Slytherin here! I hope Ginny says yes, because if she doesn't, I'll cry. Hum de dum dum dum…I wonder where Crabbe and Goyle are. They're always following me. Never mind that, I see them, they're stuffing their faces over there at the Slytherin table. Oh there's Ginny! And she's with Hermione. No big deal, I'm cool.

            "What the hell are you doing at the Gryffindor table Malfoy?" Hermione yells at me.

"I wanted to talk to Ginny." That's the truth! "I've been noticing how you've been looking at me lately."

"So you know that I fancy you?" Ginny asks me back. Yes I have, fair Ginny. 

"Yes, and I have to say, I feel the same way."

I can hear both Ginny and Hermione gasp slightly. Perfect, they're shocked. That's what I wanted to happen. 

            "So I was thinking, wanna be my girlfriend?"

            "Yes!" she cries before kissing me.

Yuck! She kisses horribly! You'd think she'd be good. She's not a virgin anymore. Maybe that's why her past boyfriends broke up with her, they were disappointed. I turn to Hermione once the kiss ends and stick out my hand.

"Can we let the past stay the past? How about we start again? Not as enemies?"

            "I won't forget all those names you called me," she says, ignoring my hand for now.

            "I'm truly sorry, Hermione, it was mostly because of my father. Now he's in Azkaban, so I can be me finally."

            She studies my hand. "I'll do it for Ginny." Hermione shakes my hand. I smirk and turn back to Ginny.

            "Malfoy! Why the hell are you bothering my sister?" oh my God, it's Ron!

            "Leave him alone Ron. He's my boyfriend," Ginny exclaims, holding Ron back. I shove my hand into my pocket. Is that a note in my pocket? I'll check it later.

**~Gryffindor Heartthrob's POV~ (boy's dormitories)**

There, the journal is put away – in my uncle's old socks. Hmm…I should find Hermione now, I want to ask her out. Or do I? Yes, I do. Whatever, I'll just go down to the common room. I walk down the stairs where I see Ron. It looks like he's working on something. Maybe he's seen Hermione. "Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione? I need to talk to her."

            "Umm…no. Maybe she's in the Great Hall? I was just on my way down there now," Ron replies.

            "OK, I'll go down too."

So after I went down the last two steps, we leave the common room, side-by-side. I just noticed something, I have no idea what I should ask Hermione – I mean how to ask her. She's not like Cho or Susan. Susan was a good shag…Too bad she loved Ernie. Wait, the same Ernie "Slytherin Hottie" – or Draco Malfoy – fancied? I think so. Thinking of Malfoy, there he is.

            "Hey Ron, look, Malfoy's talking to Ginny," I say as we get closer.

I listen to Ron yell at Draco – while learning him and Ginny are now an item – and Ginny trying to reason with Ron. I extend my hand to Malfoy.

            "I'll give it a try Ginny. Let's try to put the past behind us, eh Mal-Draco? Friends, or at least try to be?"

            "Sure Pot-Harry," Draco says, shaking my hand. "Weas-Ron?" Malfoy extends his hand to Ron who eyes it. Ron looks at Ginny who smiles. He shakes Malfoy's hand. Who wouldda though we'd try to be civil to one another?

**A/N:**_ There, that was in their views, now it should be clear who's who. The next chapter is also in their views. Please review!_

                        


	8. POV 2

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Jackie**_ and _**Eilidh**_ for reviewing (you girls rock for always reviewing!). Another POV chapter._

**~Cool Gryffindor's POV~**

Where's Draco? He should be here by now! Unless he hasn't found the note…Or Ginny's keeping him. Dammit! This totally blows. Maybe I should go…Nah; I'll wait a few more minutes for him. But if he doesn't show up, I might jump off this tower. I walk over to the ledge and look down. Whoa, forget the jumping. I have family that would miss me…Yeah, that's right.

            "Hello? Is anyone up here?" it's Draco! Yippy! Maybe I'll hide. "You know I'm wasting time by not being with my girlfriend to see who wrote this note, so you better show yourself."

            "I didn't think you'd show up," I say from my spot.

            "Where are you?"

While Draco's looking the other way, I make it my choice to walk out now. "I'm right here."

**~Not Virgin…ia's POV~**

            "Come on Draco, where are you off to so fast?" I ask, trying to kiss Draco.

            "Get off me Ginny! I have to go finish my umm…Astronomy homework," Draco says, pushing me off.

            "Fine, go," I say before leaving myself.

Where to go, where to go…the library? No…the Great Hall? No…the common room? Sure. I walk back to the common room, alone. At least I'm with someone now. Why are there all these portraits on the staircase? I don't like them staring at me like that, it's creepy. I reach the dormitory. "Diary entries," I say, giving the Fat Lady the password.

She swings open to let me in. Diary entries, I think that's odd because of my "new" diary. Whatever, maybe Dumbledore knows…Nah. I sit down in one of the by Harry and Hermione…who are sharing a seat! Hermione's sitting on Harry's lap! Aww…

            "Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Harry asks me.

            "He had Astronomy homework to do," I answer.

            Hermione looks at me oddly. "Why couldn't he do it another night? Besides, the stars aren't out yet." Uh-oh, what's he doing?

**~Gryffindor Smartie's POV~**

Well, me and Harry are sitting in the common room, alone, doing nothing, once again. Boy, those flames sure are memorizing. Must stop looking…

            "Hermione?" asks Harry.

            "Yeah?" I respond.

            "Doyouwannagooutwithme?" boy, he talks fast. 

            "If you talked any faster Harry, I could understand you."

Harry grins at me (I love that grin) and tries again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

            OH MY GOD! Is he serious? "Are you serious?"

            "No, I'm Harry."

            "You're hairy, are you?" I laugh.

            "Totally," he says, laughing too. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend? Or what?"

            "Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend!" I get out of my chair and sit on Harry's lap before kissing him. I smile at him and he grins back. Nothing could ruin this moment…except for Ginny.

**~Slytherin Hottie's POV~**

            "Come on Draco, where are you off to so fast?" Ginny asks, trying to kiss me.

            "Get off me Ginny! I have to go finish my umm…Astronomy homework," I say, pushing Ginny off me.

            "Fine, go," she says before leaving herself.

I get up, and unfold the note I received once again. It said:

_Dearest Draco,_

_            I have recently developed strong feelings for you. I hope you could return them. You might want to know who I am, simply put, you know me…you have for seven years. If you want to know who I am more clearly, come to the __Astronomy__Tower__ after dinner._

_            From,_

_                        Cool Gryffindor_

Who the hell is this? Some stupid Gryffindor, probably, what are their names? Oh yes! Parvati and Lavender. Whatever, I'll check it out anyways. I head to the Astronomy Tower. Why is it so far away? It's almost as far as the North Tower…Glad I don't have that anymore. Wow, I'm here. Drat, nobody's here. "Hello? Is anyone up here? You know I'm wasting time by not being with my girlfriend to see who wrote this note, so you better show yourself."

"I didn't think you'd show up," a voice, a _male _voice, says from somewhere I can't see him.

            "Where are you?"

 "I'm right here." I spin around to see who it is. Oh My God.

**~Gryffindor Heartthrob's POV~**

Hmm…I wonder where, using Ron's word, the midgets are tonight. It's only Hermione and I here tonight. I know Ron _should_ be meeting with Malfoy tonight, and Ginny's going to try and be with Malfoy tonight. I could ask Hermione right now, yes, I think I'll do it. "Hermione?"

            "Yeah?" Hermione responds.

            "Doyouwannagooutwithme?" I wonder if she understood that… 

            "If you talked any faster Harry, I could understand you."

I grin at her and try again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

"Are you serious?"

            "No, I'm Harry," that joke is funny.

            "You're hairy, are you?" she laughs.

            "Totally," I say, laughing too. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend? Or what?"

            "Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend!" She gets out of her chair and sits on my lap before kissing me. She smiles at me and he grins back. She kisses well. Oh great, it's Ginny. She sits next to us.

            "Why aren't you with Malfoy?" I ask her.

            "He had Astronomy homework to do," she answers.

            Hermione looks at Ginny oddly. "Why couldn't he do it another night? Besides, the stars aren't out yet." 

            Ginny jumps off of her chair and runs out of the common room. Hermione gets off my lap and follows Ginny, who I follow. We run to the Astronomy Tower, when we get in there, Ginny screams and faints, I catch her. I look where Hermione is staring wide-eyed and opened-mouth. I feel like fainting myself. That's horrible. Maybe I can poke my eyes out after.

            "Malfoy, Ron! What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" Hermione yells.

            Ron and Malfoy pull their lips away from each other. Not pretty.

**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. Hmm…should the next one be in POV mode again, or the diary entry things, probably the diary entry things…whatever. You know the drill. Review!_

 ****


	9. Diary Entry 7

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_I decided to the next chapter(s) in diary mode, after all, it **is** called _**Diary Entries**_, LoL. People, if you **do** read this story, PLEASE REVIEW!! It'd make my day; it's been a **bad** day/week/month for me, so yeah. Thanks to _**Jackie **_and _**Eilidh **_for reviewing!_

**~Diary Entry 7~**

December 23rd, 1996

Dear Lanruoj,

Last night was wonderful! Draco read my note, showed up at the Astronomy Tower, and told me he felt the same way! I was completely shocked because earlier, he had asked Ginny out. When I asked him why he asked Ginny out when he liked me, he told me that it was because he wanted to try and get closer to me. Wow…he is so sweet. Too bad our night was ruined by Ginny, Hermione, and Harry coming in and seeing us. That was embarrassing.

When we got back to the common room, Ginny ran right up to her room crying. She had slapped Draco and broke up with him, not that he cared though. Poor Ginny though, I didn't want to hurt her. Things happen though. Now I'm with Draco. I wonder how long it will take the school to find out…Hmm…

Harry and Hermione ignored me and went to sitting on an armchair together, talking quietly. Harry didn't seem at all surprised when he walked in on Draco and me kissing. It was like he knew what I was going to do…did he read you? Nah, Harry's my best mate, he wouldn't do that…would he? NO, stop thinking like that Weasley!!

Hermione though, she's a different story. She seemed to be really disgusted by my behavior. I thought she was going to throw-up then give me a really long lecture about how un-natural it is for me and Draco to be together. But she didn't, maybe she was disappointed in me or something. Or maybe she was thinking about how my mum's going to react when she finds out. I bet Ginny has already owled her telling her about how I stole her boyfriend…

Draco told me something last night. He told me that I kiss way better than Ginny. Wow, I thought she'd be a good kisser; I walked in on her making out with her mirror once, which was scary. Well I should get going really soon, I'm meeting up with Draco out by the lake. So I'm going to put you away now.

          From, 

                   Cool Gryffindor

To Do:

(1) Meet Draco

(2) Finish Potions essay

**A/N: **_Sorta__ short, I know, but yeah, what can ya do? Complain, or like it, whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	10. Diary Entry 8

**Diary Entries**

**~Diary Entry 8~**

December 23rd, 1996

Dear Booksie,

Eww…I can't believe what I saw last night. It was so disgusting! I mean, Harry, Ginny, and I walked in on Ron and Malfoy kissing in the Astronomy Tower. Gross! They were like all over each other. How come I never knew Ron and Malfoy were homosexual? I always thought Ron liked me, guess not…Or maybe he just decided he was a homosexual recently. I should I know though? I thought I knew Ron, but now I don't know.

And what's with Malfoy? He was supposed to be Ginny's boyfriend, not her brother's boyfriend! How can Ginny stand it? I know she slapped him (good for her), broke up with him, and cried a little last night, but the poor girl must be breaking a part even more on the inside. I would be if my boyfriend started snogging my brother, if I had one that is. 

Harry…what if he starts to cheat on me? If Malfoy can on his first day of being with Ginny, Harry could just as easily. He is extremely hot and most girls must want to shag him…what if he falls into one of their traps? I couldn't bare it! No wait; Harry is not Malfoy, Malfoy is a slimy git. I can trust Harry. He is a good boy. Or is he? 

Man, I'm starting to get paranoid, I should go see Harry. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do right now. Well not right now, because I can't be in two places at once anymore. I miss my Time Turner; I had some good times with it…and Harry…

            From,

                        Gryffindor Smartie

Quick Notes:

Go see Harry to clear my mind

Find Ginny to make sure she's alright

**A/N:**_ Another chapter in the same day! Wahoo! Please Review people!_


	11. Diary Entry 9

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Samara Morgan-ring**_, _**Jackie, **_and_** Eilidh**_ for reviewing. Well here's the next chapter!_

**~Diary Entry 9~**

December 23rd, 1996

Dear Dara,

I can't believe Malfoy! He is such a prat! And I can't believe Ron either! Him going after my boyfriend like that!  How rude is that? I thought he was my brother! Since when has either of them been gay?? My life sure has been turned upside down in a matter of a day! What have I done to deserve this? 

I cried so much last night and this morning over Malfoy, I'm all cried out. I doubt Mum or Dad would be able to read the letter I sent them, it's probably too smudged. God, I never want to see that boy again! But I guess I'll have too, he is Ron's boyfriend now, I take it. Come to think of it, I don't want to see Ron ever again either. I hope he and Malfoy rot in hell. Argh, I'm so pissed off at both of them!! 

Why did they do this to me? What did I ever do to them? When did this first happen? Where was the first place they admitted their true feelings to each other? Who all knew about them before I did? How did this happen to me????

Wow, the five "W's" and "How" explain my confusion. You know what I want to do to them Dara? I want to rip their head off after poking their eyes out, and then I want to chop their bodies into pieces and hide the pieces in the lake. Whoa, I'm starting to sound a little psycho there…Take a deep breath Ginny, calm down…There, I feel better.

Man, I should do something to get my mind off Malfoy, don't you think Dara? Wait, why am I asking you, you can't talk. Ha-ha. I think I am really going insane. First me wanting to murder Malfoy and Ron, then me asking a diary for advice! Maybe I should see a psychologist before I start talking to myself or to some imaginary friends! I wonder if Hermione would act like a psychologist for me…Hmm…whatever. 

What should I do now? I can't cry, I won't cry, anymore. I don't want to talk to anybody right now, I have nothing to do! This bites. Well I think I'll go pout around the castle, I'll write tomorrow if I feel up to it.

          From,

                   Not-Virgin…ia

Virginia Thoughts:

Whip Ron's ass just for making feel me pain

Whip Malfoy's ass just for making feel me pain

Talk to Hermione or Luna about how I'm feeling

**A/N: **_Hey, another chapter complete, that took a while, but meh, not too long anyways. Please review people, if you review for me, I'll review something you've written!!_


	12. Diary Entry 10

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks _**Jackie **_and_** Eilidh**_ for reviewing once again!! Well here's the next one._

**~Diary Entry 10~**

December 23rd, 1996

Dear Slyth,

I can't believe Ron loves me back!!!! I feel great knowing that!!! I always thought he'd always hate me, I guess I was wrong, very wrong. He told me that he had loved me for a while now!!!! OH MY GOD!!!

He kisses way better than his sister, that's for sure. I'm sure we might have taken our new found feelings and gone further than just snogging, we might have shagged, but Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all had to show up and walk in on us. I really didn't want Ginny to find out this soon though…poor kid. I wanted to let her down gently after I found out Ron liked me too. 

When I told Ron that I liked him, and not Ginny, he didn't seem too upset that I'd be hurting his little sister. Harry looked like he knew all along, which would be impossible, but with him, nothing's impossible…Hermione looked thoroughly disgusted with us, I thought she might yell at us…that would have been scary, or if she slapped us, I still remember when she slapped me in 3rd year. It hurt. And Ginny, poor Ginny…the poor kid looked crushed. She slapped me, almost harder than Hermione had, and broke up with me.  She's sorta stupid, if I'm snogging your brother, we're over, duh!!  

If I was Ginny, I'd slap me too. I wish I could make it up to her somehow, she's a sweet kid, she really is. Too bad I didn't like her in that way; we couldda really hit it off. But then again, she wasn't the greatest kisser, like I said, Ron was way better. 

I gotta go though, I should be meeting up with Ron soon…Uh, and actually yes I am supposed to meet up with him. I was supposed to meet up with him like 5 min. ago!!! Man am I screwed!!!!

            From,

                        Slytherin Hottie

Note to Self:

Stop writing right now and meet up with Ron!!!

Put you away so none of the other Slytherins find you

**A/N: **_There it is, another chapter done! It's short, I know! Not even a full page on Microsoft Word, hahahahahahaha. LoL. Like I said before, you review my stuff; I'll review yours (unless you are _**Jackie **_or _**Eilidh**_ because I've reviewed like everything you two have written (except for _**Eilidh's**_ one story that had to do with _**LoTR**_)). PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!! _


	13. Diary Entry 11

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (Nice to know you like my A/N's, LoL. And I've updated _**A New Beginning**_), _**Amanda **_(_**death834**_-her username) (Well I'm an updating, so keep reviewing/reading please!!), _**Eilidh**_ (I've read your new story, very good so far!), _**I Heart DM 11**_ (Well I hope you love life better than you love my story, cause then I'd be worried for you…Hah. And it makes total sense what you said in you review! And yes, I like your effort, and yes, you did make my day!), _**StrangeMi **_(I know it's out of character…LoL. And I'm glad to know you think it's amusing), _**Hermione-Personality **_(who reviewed chapter 2), and _**TarnishedReality **_(who reviewed chapter 1) for reviewing! You people rock! Keep it up please!_

**Diary Entry 11**

December 23rd, 1996

Dear LanruojBooksieDaraSlyth,

I did it! I finally did it! I finally asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, and she said yes! I feel so happy!!! Except for when I saw Ginny and Hermione's faces when we caught Ron and Malfoy, then my happiness seeped away because they looked so disappointed in Ron. I was too when I found out through the diary entries they wrote.

Which reminds me, why do Ron and Hermione think I could betray them like that? I especially can't believe Ron to say that after he betrayed his own sister! His own blood! Besides, I didn't mean to read his entry, and I didn't read it from his diary, I read it through my journal.

I don't know why Hermione would think I would cheat on her, I love her so much, she knows me like no-one else, I think she knows me better than I do for Merlin's sake! My poor baby, if I ever cheated on Hermy…wow, a nickname for her…I'd hurt myself real bad, I'd fling myself off my broomstick or something just as worse.

I can't believe Malfoy and Ron though, admitting their feelings in a public room! They should have met somewhere else where nobody would have walked in on them and saw them snogging. It was totally stupid of Ron telling Draco to meet him there; he shoulda told him about the Room of Requirement or something that would have been better. Why did they have to go and hurt Ginny and Hermione?

Hermione even told me she was very shocked and disappointed about Ron wanting to be with Malfoy. She never thought he'd end up being gay; I didn't want to tell her he's actually a bisexual though. I didn't want her to think I knew more then she did. Aren't I so considerate? Ha-ha. I really didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

I think I might read what they wrote; I haven't because I want to respect their privacy, but I feel bored and I want to see what everybody wrote about last night's events. So I'm going to put you away now.

                        From,

                                    Gryffindor Heartthrob

Things worth Doing:

Seeing Hermione

Sitting around doing nothing

**A/N:**_Another chapter! Please Review, that's all I want to say._


	14. POV 3

**Diary Entries**

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**Jackie **_(Go back and read chapter 6 (**Diary Entry 6**), it's basically Harry finding out he can read Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco's diaries. He doesn't know how though, and I haven't found that out either…LoL. I shall think now!), _**Eilidh**_ (I'm going to miss your reviews for the next few weeks! I know you notified me through _**A New Beginning**_, but I don't know when I'll update that next, so I'll say it here. LoL), and _**Amanda**_ (_**death834**_) for reviewing!!!_

_This is going to be a _**POV**_ mode…and I'm trying to find a way to rap this all up. _

**Cool Gryffindor's POV**

Where the hell is Draco? We were supposed to meet like almost fifteen minutes ago! If he doesn't show up in about five more minutes, I'm outta here, that's for sure. Hum de dum dum dum…so bored!

Stupid Draco, making me wait for him like this…Grr!!! No wait, he's not stupid, he's gorgeous! I love him, yes I do. He's just for me, and not for Ginny!! I feel like singing all of a sudden, for my love. I wonder if anybody would see me…never mind, Draco would, he's here. Holy cricket! Stupid Hermione…Draco looks like he was beaten up!!!

            "Draco, are you OK? You look like you were in a fight or something?" I ask, plainly worried.

            "I'm OK…Hermione slapped me. Then I just had a bad run-in with Ginny. She saw me and started throwing hexes at me before kicking and punching me left and right," Draco gasped, falling into my out-stretched arms.

            "Great wizards, Ginny did this to you?" I ask, setting Draco onto a chair.

            "Yes, she was in a really bad mood."

            "I think she did this because she's mad at us."

            "Probably. You might want to watch your back so she doesn't do what she did to me to you."

            "I'll have to keep that in mind," I say, trying to tend to Draco as best as I can.

**Gryffindor Smartie**

Well I have been able to find Ginny at all. I wonder what she's up too…Wow, I just noticed that the steps are shiny…they must have been waxed. I'm dumb. Oof, I just like ran into someone…Ugh, it's Malfoy.

            "Watch where you're going Malfoy," I say, pushing past him.

            "You're the one who ran into me," Malfoy sneered back.

            "Don't sneer at me…you really don't want to make me hate you even more since you're going out with one of my best friends now do you?"

            "I couldn't care less about what a lonely little Mudblood like you thinks about me."

            "What did you call me??"

            "I called you a lonely little Mudblood."

I growled a bit before slapping Malfoy. Stupid prat. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again. If you do, I'll rip you to shreds."

I walk away triumphantly as Malfoy rubbed his reddening cheek. I feel better now. Too bad I didn't get to that last night. Oh well. Must find Harry now…Tralalalala skip to my loo… Wait, I don't wanna skip to the loo…what type of song is that? Meh. Where is that boy?

Maybe I should go to the common room…heh. Here I am just a walking to the common room to see my boyfriend…that doesn't work out to well in a song…oh well.

            "Zippy," I tell the Fat Lady when I get to the portrait.

The Fat Lady opens up and I walk inside. Oh there's Harry!!! He's sitting on one of the armchairs. I walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

            "Hey Hermione," he says, taking my hands off his face.

            "Hey," I say, coming around and sitting on his lap.

He kisses me briefly. "Where've you been?"

            "I was looking for Ginny to try and console her."

            "I see. Have any luck?"

            "Nope. But I did run into Malfoy – literally."

            "Oh yay," Harry says, rolling his eyes.

            "Then he called me a lonely little Mudblood so I slapped him."

            "My poor baby. Are you gonna be OK?"

            "Yeah, I don't see why Ron likes him. He's stupid."

            "I know that. We all know that. Only Ron doesn't know that Malfoy is stupid."

            "What are you talking about? I was talking about how Ron is stupid for liking Malfoy!! But I guess Malfoy is stupid too," I say, grinning.

Harry grins back at me. Do I ever love that grin!!!

**Not Virgin…ia's POV**

Where are those two? I want to pound them!! I look around a corner and who do I see?? The stupid little bouncing ferret is who I see.  I walk over to him, tap him on his shoulder. He turns around and he almost looks sympathetic to me.

            "Oh hey Gin."

            "You don't have the right to call me Gin," I say, punching him.

He stumbles back a little bit before I punch him again but on the other side. Since I'm very worried about a teacher seeing me beat up my ex-boyfriend, I drag him to a nearby classroom. He is unbelievably light. I close the door and Malfoy gets up when I take out my wand.

            "Ginny, please be rational. What's with all the violence?" he asks me, taking out his wand as well.

            "You broke my heart when I found out you cheated on me with _my brother_ after about five hours of dating! How inconsiderate can you get?" I sneer.

            "I know it wasn't right, but there's no need for violence."

            "Like hell there's no need for it. When I'm as pissed off as I am, I take my anger out at the source. Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand flies out of his hand and he looks kinda scared of me. Excellent. He tries to get to the door, but he forgets that I already locked it with my own locking spell.

            "Furnunculus," I cry. Malfoy starts to grow boils on his face and I laugh. "Jelly-Legs." Malfoy starts to walk around on wobbly legs. Man am I loving this. "How about I do something that you did to my friend Hermione a few years ago?  Densaugeo." He looks so freaked out as he teeth start to grow. Malfoy scurries to his wand and says the counter-curse. I kick him once more before I leave the room. I feel a bit better now.

**Slytherin Hottie's POV**

Oh boy, I'm late; I hope Ron will forgive me. Why wouldn't he forgive me? Besides, I'm like almost there, I should stop freaking. Maybe he isn't even there yet…I don't know. I just felt someone tap me…I turn around and who should I see - Ginny Weasley; first Hermione, now Ginny.

            "Oh hey Gin…"

(**A/N: **_skipping forward to when Ginny leaves Malfoy alone…you just read the bit where they like fought…or Malfoy getting beat up I should say.)_

I remove the Jelly-Legs Jinx from myself and get out of the room. The boils hurt so much!! Luckily Ron is at our meeting spot when I get there, he'll help take care of me. Look at that, I was right, he's asking me something right now.

"Draco, are you OK? You look like you were in a fight or something?" he asks, plainly worried.

            "I'm OK…Hermione slapped me. Then I just had a bad run-in with Ginny. She saw me and started throwing hexes at me before kicking and punching me left and right," I gasp, falling into Ron's out-stretched arms.

            "Great wizards, Ginny did this to you?" Ron asks, setting me onto a chair.

            "Yes, she was in a really bad mood."

            "I think she did this because she's mad at us."

            "Probably. You might want to watch your back so she doesn't do what she did to me to you."

            "I'll have to keep that in mind," Ron says, trying to tend to me as best as he can. "I don't know if I can get rid of the boils, we might have to go to Madam Pomfrey."

            "OK, let's go then," I say, getting up, Ron following me.

**Gryffindor Heartthrob's POV**

I hear someone walk up behind me, and then I feel someone put their hands over my eyes.

            "Hey Hermione," I says, taking Hermione's hands off my face.

            "Hey," she says, coming around and sitting on my lap.

I kiss her briefly. "Where've you been?"

            "I was looking for Ginny to try and console her."

            "I see. Have any luck?"

            "Nope. But I did run into Malfoy – literally."

            "Oh yay," I say, rolling his eyes.

            "Then he called me a lonely little Mudblood so I slapped him."

            "My poor baby. Are you gonna be OK?"

            "Yeah, I don't see why Ron likes him. He's stupid."

            "I know that. We all know that. Only Ron doesn't know that Malfoy is stupid."

            "What are you talking about? I was talking about how Ron is stupid for liking Malfoy!! But I guess Malfoy is stupid too," Hermione says, grinning.

I grin back at her before capturing her lips in another kiss. "So what do you wanna do today?? We can't just sit here all day."

            "Why not? I like sitting on your lap," Hermione whines.

            "Come on; let's go to the library or something. I have to finish that essay for Potions."

            "OK, fine. Is that just another way to ask if I can help you?"

            "Yes."

            "OK," Hermione says as we leave the common room, neither of noticing that I don't have my books.

**A/N: **_Another chappie done!!! I know the thing with Ginny and Draco was unrealistic, but it's my fic, so what I write goes! Please Review (or Flame)!_


	15. Diary Entry 12 Part 1 of 5 in the End

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**I Heart DM 11 **_(pet names? Do you mean their weird diary name things? Cause that's just them, or me, being stupid; otherwise I don't know where there are pet names…), _**Eilidh**_, and_** Jackie **_(thanks anyways) for reviewing! _

**--Diary Entry 12-- == Part One of Five in the End **

January 6th, 1997

Dear Lanruoj,

Well, classes started a few days ago, and everyone knows that Ginny and Draco were girlfriend and boyfriend for about six hours, then Draco and I started to date and we've been together ever since. Most of the Gryffindors already knew so they didn't make too much of a fuss, except for Ginny's friends…in all the houses.

Poor Draco though, since he's a Slytherin and he ended up being with two Gryffindors this Christmas break, he's been kicked out of the Slytherin common room. Well not really, but he's not welcome there. Snape makes the other Slytherins let him in and stuff. I feel so sorry for him, if I could, I'd let him stay in our dormitories, but then I'd be kicked out of here by McGonagall. There's just no way to win in this relationship…

At least Mum and Dad didn't flip out too much…they didn't send a Howler, so thank God for that. But Mum was really pissed at me for "stealing" Ginny's boyfriend.  Dad was more or less disappointed at my sexuality – so I reassured him that I liked both men and women, that calmed him down a bit…Mum didn't really care about that though, or at least she didn't mention it in the letter they sent…

My friendship with Harry and Hermione has been a bit bad lately, they didn't really talk to me for a bit, but then they did again. Now they don't talk to me as much, and they just ignore me completely when I'm with Draco…I wonder if our friendships will ever be what it was before. Speaking of Draco, I gotta meet him right now

                   From,

                             Cool Gryffindor

To Do:

(1) Meet Draco

(2) Do History of Magic assignment

(3) Do Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's really short, it's just yeah, I have writer's block…for everything!! AHH!!! Well that was part 1 of 5 for the end of this story, so yeah! Please Review!!! Thanks._


	16. Diary Entry 13 Part 2 of 5 in the End

**Diary Entries**

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (Whoops, I totally forgot about Harry…LoL. Thanks for reminding me. I already changed the chapter and stuff), _**Eilidh**_ (I hate those darn writer's blocks!! They annoy me SO much!!), _**I Heart DM 11**_ (that's oki about not remembering, I was just like………that yeah), and _**Draco-FutureBF**_ (thanks…LoL) for reviewing! I love you all for reviewing!!!! HAHA. Yes, I want to try and finish this by next weekend! So yeah. Please review._

**--Diary Entry 13-- == Part Two of Five in the End**

January 6th, 1997

Dear Booksie,

Well, the whole school knows…about everything. They know that Harry and I going out, they know that Ginny and Malfoy went out, and they know that Malfoy and Ron are now going out after Malfoy and Ron confessed their love a few hours after Malfoy asked Ginny out. How do these people find out these things??? It's retarded. But some students think Ginny, Malfoy, and Ron have some sick love thing going on, it's sorta creepy if you ask me. Yeah, they can think what they want, just as long as they don't start a rumour about Harry and me. But why would we do anything?? I mean, I'm not about to lose my virginity at sixteen!! I'm waiting til I'm married. Whatever.

Harry and I haven't been able to talk to Ron lately about anything because yeah. I don't prefer talking to him now because of what he did to Ginny; I still can't get over it. Nor can I get over the fact that Ron is a homosexual. I thought he liked girls, because of what happened in our fourth year, him drooling over Fleur and stuff…but then again, she _is_ a Veela.  AHH!! I'm just confused right now!! Hold on, Parvati is here.

OH MY FRICKEN GOSH!!! Malfoy just told me that _he_ gave me you!!! That's why Parvati was here, Malfoy was looking for me, Ginny, and Harry; Ron was already with him when I got there. But you know that means Booksie? That means I must burn you because anything from Malfoy is unholy. I'm sorry, though I don't know why I'm apologizing to a book that's going to be thrown into the fire anyways. So good-bye my dear Booksie.

            For the Last Time,

                        From,

                                    Gryffindor Smartie

**A/N:**_ Hey, yeah, that's the like third last chapter or something, so please review!!!_


	17. Diary Entry 14 Part 3 of 5 in the End

**Diary Entries**

**A/N:**_ Wow! Six reviewers! The most I've gotten for this story on one chapter! Go me! And you people, the readers! So thanks to _**Amanda**_ (maybe……),_** I Heart DM 11**_ (I'll have to see about writing more R/D fics…depends on how I feel), _**Jackie_,_** **Captain Scarlet penguin keeper**_(thanks, I was trying for that…I think…And I will have a penguin free day), _**BloodNMusic**_ (if I gave you a good laugh, then I'm happy), and _**Eilidh**_ (LoL…don't worry, I still have others going, and I can't wait till you update!) for reviewing! Please R&R!_

**--Diary Entry-- == Part Three of Five in the End**

January 6th, 1997

Dear Dara,

I am so happy! Ever since word spread about Malfoy, Ron, and I, so many people have been showing concern for me, and have been giving Malfoy and Ron hell. I love it; it's awesome, except for the reason behind it…that sucks. I even heard that Malfoy was kicked out of his common room area by the Slytherins for dating a Gryffindor, plus he's a guy. I laughed at that.

Well, I have a new boyfriend already. As soon as he heard of what happened, we got to talking, and he asked me out! So I said yes, even though I wasn't sure if I was ready for another boyfriend so soon. His name is Justin Flinch-Fletchy, he's a Hufflepuff in sixth year; Harry, Hermione, and Ron all know him. Harry and Hermione say he's a really nice guy, except for the fact that he thought Harry was trying to kill him using snakes and whatnot. We've only been going out for two days, and like actually talked for only five days, but I feel like I've known him forever! Boy, do I ever fall in love easily…hehe. I shouldn't be like that though, after Malfoy.

I wish I could forget the whole experience, but since I see Ron and Malfoy together all the time, it's sorta hard not to remember, or forget, whichever. I'm confusing myself. Hmm…I should really get my mind off Malfoy, or I'll start to remember how he looked at me with those grey eyes of his…I think they showed a look of detest when the saw me…I don't think Malfoy ever like me! I think he just used me to get to Ron, but he said that he did like me at one point…AHHH!!! I'm so confused. Hold that thought, Hermione's here.

AHH!!! Malfoy wanted to talk to us (meaning Hermione, Harry, Ron, and me). He told us all that he gave us each of our "diaries" which totally freaks me out. Why would he have given us those?? Or these?? Whatever, I'm going to keep you; you're an excellent vent, way better than Tom Riddle's diary. That was scary. Must forget these things…I know! I'll go see Justin!

          From,

                   Not-Virgin…ia

Virginia Thoughts:

Meet up with Justin

**A/N:**_ Any chappie done! Alright people, leave a review please! Getting closer and closer to the end! AHH!!! _


	18. Diary Entry 15 Part 4 of 5 in the End

> **Diary Entries**
> 
> **A/N: **_Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (I know! I can't believe it's almost done!), _**I Heart DM 11**_ (well I will have to pick my mind for more ideas…LoL), and_** Amanda**_ (I thought it was sorta different with G/J fic :D) for reviewing! Wow, I'm so closed to being done…Aww… Please Read and Review_
> 
> **--Diary Entry 15-- == Part Four of Five in the End**
> 
> January 6th, 1997
> 
> Dear Slyth,
> 
> Oh boy, I'm in a deep dilemma. If I stay with Ron, I don't get to stay in the Slytherin dormitories, but if I break up with Ron, my heart will be shattered… I don't know what to do! Love is just so confusing. And most of the Slytherins hate me, and Snape told them if they didn't want me in the dormitories, they didn't have to let me in. ARGH! I just have no idea what I should do about this!!! Unless I tell people we broke up, get Pansy as my girlfriend, and meet Ron in our secret spot…But then that would mean Ron should get a girlfriend too and we'd have to do a lot of sneaking around…I have no clue though! I'm just so confused!!
> 
> I feel sorry for Ron too, not just myself. Hermione and Harry haven't been talking to him as often and freely as they had before Ron and I got together. That was one thing I admired about them, their friendship. I could never talk to Crabbe and Goyle like that, they are too stupid and don't know how to have a decent conversation. I wish I could have a friendship like Ron, Hermione, and Harry had before Ron and I got together. If their friendship is on the rocks cause of me, because of our relationship, then that's just another reason for us to break up…but if Harry and Hermione can't accept our relationship, then I guess they aren't the greatest friends in the world.
> 
> One thing that is good about this though is that Ginny has another boyfriend; she is totally over me and doesn't care about what Ron and I do. At least Ron and I don't have to worry about Ginny being hurt anymore. Yeah, Justin seems like a great guy for our little Ginny. I'm sure he'll treat her better than I did. Hell, I think any guy can treat Ginny better than I did. She does deserve better, and I'm glad I was somebody to show her that, even if I did hurt her in the process. That's something I'm not proud of…I should stop think about Ginny now though, we can't go back in time and change all that, now can we? I didn't think so.
> 
> Oh yeah, I decided to tell everyone (Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny) that I gave them their diaries/journals. They all seemed to take it well, though that might have just been an act. It looked like Hermione was going to scratch my eyes or something, but she didn't say anything about the diary. I think she might have liked it, but once she found out it was from me, I think she had the works from the devil, or from the Dark Lord at least. Oh well, I can't control the way she or the others feel about me. But I'm bored right now, I think I'll go find Ron…
> 
> From,
> 
> Slytherin Hottie
> 
> Note to Self:
> 
> Find Ron
> 
> Think of way to get into common room
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **A/N:**_ Oh my gosh! Only one more to go!!! AHH!!! Please review!!! _


	19. Diary Entry 16 Part 5 of 5 in the End

**Diary Entries**

**A/N: **_OH MY GOSH!!! It's the last chapter!!! Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (I hope it's really, really, REALLY good), _**I Heart DM 11**_ (I will have to think during the summer!),**Amanda** (is this soon enough? LoL), and _**Eilidh**_ (I'm confused for the review you left on chapter 17. And I know, it's the last one!!!) for reviewing! And thanks to all those who have reviewed, but got lost or something. And I don't thank the people who read these story things, but don't review. Well enough talking, let's get onto the next (and final) chapter._

**---Diary Entry--- === Part Five of Five in the End**

January 6th, 1997

Dear LanruojBooksieDaraSlyth,

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. How come I always have the urge to write in here after everyone else does?? Hmm?? I have no fricken idea. I mean, I just finished talking with Malfoy – alone – then I feel like I have to write in here. It's very strange. But hell, since I'm involved, of course there's going to be something strange going on. There always is. At least nothing to strange has gone in this year – except for Ron and Malfoy snogging when ever they get the chance. That's just plain creepy.

So yeah, naturally everyone in the school knows about Ron and Malfoy, even the teachers! Only the students know about Hermione and me, which is good I guess cause then the teachers don't know or whatever. I just don't know how the school found out about Ron and Malfoy, and the fact that Malfoy "dated" Ginny. Speaking of Ginny, she has a really good boyfriend now, even if he thought I was trying to kill him in our second year. And Ron is OK with it, and as long as he doesn't have feelings for Justin, then everything's good. Yeah, Hermione and I get along with Justin well, unlike how we get alone with Malfoy…

We (Hermione and me) don't like Malfoy so much, that we can barely talk to Ron like we used to. It's not because we despise him so much, it's because of what they (Ron and Malfoy) did to Ginny; it hurt her badly. Hopefully Justin won't do the same thing, but I think he's better than that.

Well, Malfoy finally told everyone that he gave them the journals/diaries, even though I already knew. He kept me back for a moment though. Malfoy wanted to tell me that he accidentally gave me the wrong journal. He was supposed to keep this one because he wanted to see what we really thought about people which is a total lack of privacy…even though I have been reading their diaries/journal. The temptation was just too powerful, I couldn't help myself. It was like I was meant to read what Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy all thought…like I was supposed to know what they really felt. I don't know why though…

Anyways, I was writing about what Malfoy told me about you. He said that the holder of this journal was the holder of each of the diaries/journals. Malfoy told me he got these from some place in Knockturn Alley – probably that place I ended up when I landed in the wrong fireplace when I was in second year – and the guy who ran the place said that whoever held this journal, would be able to see what its children had in them. And he told me, that if I ever destroyed this journal, all its "children" would be destroyed too…

I already know that Hermione burned hers; it had that at the bottom of her last entry. It said: Owner has burned diary so all that is left is ashes. Freaky. I think I should burn mine too…or at least damage it in some way. But then everyone's would be gone…Hmm…what to do, what to do. Well, if I burn it, then the others can just go out and buy new ones if they love these ones so much. Yes, I think I shall destroy it…

Now to think of a way to destroy it…I could burn it, tear it to shreds, stab it with a knife, or blow it with my wand. Let's see, I already destroyed a diary by stabbing it with a Basilisk's tooth, and Hermione already threw hers into a fire and I don't want to copy her. So that leaves tearing it to shreds, or blowing it up with my wand… I think tearing it to shreds would be way more fun…yes, I shall tear it shreds…So farewell dear diaries!

            For the very last time,

                        From,

                                    Gryffindor Heartthrob

**The End**

**A/N: **_Oh my gosh!! It's over, it's finally over!!! :'( I can't believe it, I just can't. Well actually I can, but whatever. So, what did everyone think?? Hmm??? I hope this last one sorted out why Harry could read the other's diaries and whatnot. _

_I'm so proud of myself, this is the longest one I've written, chapter wise that is. So now I'm going to spend my time trying to overcome some nasty writer's block and continue _**A New Beginning**_ and _**The Potter Twins**_. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, so I would like to ask you to review once more!! Thank you!!___


End file.
